The invention is directed to message pads and more particularly to message pads for writing thereon while holding a telephone and talking thereon.
Almost everyone at one time or an other has talked on a telephone and attempted to hold the telephone to their ear and while doing so attempted to take messages and the like and write them down on various type note pads, scrapes of paper or any thing handy. In most instances the pad or scrape of paper slides around making it nearly impossible to write thereon or at least to write in a legible manner.
Secretaries taking short hand from the telephone while holding the telephone to the ear find difficulty in transcribing their notes due to the movement of the steno pad along its support surface while trying to write thereon with no means to steady the steno pad from movement.
There has not been a satisfactory solution to this problem until the emergence of the instant invention.